hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2024 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2024 Atlantic hurricane season was a very inactive season, and was also the the second season in a 17-year streak of inactive seasons. In total, it featured 6 storms, 5 named storms, 2 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. It had the lowest number of total storms and named storms since the 1983 season, as well as the lowest number of hurricanes since the 2013 season. The 2024 season also featured the latest start to a season during the Satellite Era. In total, the 2024 Atlantic hurricane season caused 12 deaths and $270 million in damage, which made it the least deadly and least costly season since 2009. ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2024 till:01/12/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/08/2024 till:10/08/2024 color:C1 text:Alberto from:15/08/2024 till:19/08/2024 color:TS text:Beryl from:24/09/2024 till:08/10/2024 color:C3 text:Chris from:12/10/2024 till:13/10/2024 color:TD text:Four from:27/10/2024 till:02/11/2024 color:TD text:Debby from:14/11/2024 till:16/11/2024 color:TS text:Ernesto barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2024 till:01/08/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:01/10/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:01/12/2024 text:November Hurricane-1 Alberto Hurricane Alberto was the latest-forming first hurricane in recent history- no other Atlantic season during the Satellite era had its first recorded cyclone activity in August or later. Alberto made landfall at peak intensity in New Orleans. The improved levee system helped reduce impacts from storm surge; however, Alberto caused minor wind damage. In total, Alberto caused 3 deaths and $42 million in damage. . . . . Subtropical Storm Beryl Subtropical Storm Beryl was the first of two subtropical cyclones in the 2024 season. It formed north of the MDR, and wandered into cold waters and wind shear, causing it to become extratropical shortly before it dissipated. Because it didn't have effects on land, Beryl caused no deaths or damage. . . . . . Hurricane-3 Chris Hurricane Chris was the strongest hurricane in the 2024 season, and was also the only storm to reach major hurricane strength. It formed as a Cape Verde storm, making landfall in Jamaica as a Category 2, Cuba as a Category 1 and the Gulf Coast as a tropical storm. It caused moderate damage, the majority of which was in Jamaica. The damage it caused was minor, due to the compact size of the storm. In total, Chris caused 6 deaths and $212 million in damage. . . . . Tropical Depression Four Four was a weak system that formed in the southern Caribbean. It made landfall in Costa Rica and was absorbed by an extratropical low soon after. No deaths or damage were reported. . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Debby Debby was a storm that formed in the Southern Caribbean. It started on a northward track, but turned sharply westward and made landfall in the Yucatan Peninsula. In total, Debby caused 1 death and $3 million in damage. . . . . . Subtropical Storm Ernesto Ernesto was the last storm in the 2024 season, as well as the second of two subtropical cyclones. It peaked at 40 mph before making landfall in Cuba. In total, Ernesto caused 2 deaths and $13 million in damage. . . . . . Category:Underconstruction articles Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Below Average Category:Inactive Seasons Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones